un nuevo año con la manada
by joni342
Summary: bueno este es mi primer one shot que escribo y decidi hacerlo sobre ice age, en esta historia shira pasa su primer año nuevo con la manada


Hola a todos, bueno este es el primer one shot que escribo y decidi hacerlo sobre ice age, ya seben espero que les guste. A y una cosa a mi me gusta entrelazar mis historias asi que esto sucede unas semanas antes de lo sucedido en ( ice age la segunde cita )

Ya habia pasado la navidad y shira la paso muy bien con la manada pero lo que mas la hacia felíz a ella era el echo de pasar un nuevo año con diego, eso la tenia muy feliz.

Mientras que diego, bueno ya seben cómo es el siempre ocultando sus sentimientos pero no con shira si no con el resto de la manada aun que fuera mas que evidente lo que diego sentia

Faltaba un poco para la mañana de año nuevo y aun no salia el sol pero shira ya estaba despierta ya que ella no podia esperar que ya fuera año nuevo

Shira estaba acostada afuera de la cueva dibujando a ella y a diego con su pata en la nieve

Diego: que haces aqui tan temprano gatita ? Dice derepente

Shira: a yo nada jeje es solo que no podia dormir. Dice borrando su dibujo y agachando las orejas

Diego: y por que no me lo dijiste antes. El se recuesta junto a shira

Shira: no quise molestarte... Despúes de todo te ves tan lindo cuando duermes. Dice viendo a diego a los ojos

Diego: no tú te ves más linda cuando duermes... Desde cuando te vi te veia hasta dormida no podia quitar mi vista de ti

Shira: si me di cuenta desde el primer día que nos conocimos

Diego: no pudiste... El primer día que nos conocimos estabs...

Shira: encerrada en aquel árbol y si te vi... Tu te la pasaste toda la noché viendome dormir... O me equivoco

Diego: jeje cómo lo sabes ?

Shira: secretos de mujeres... No puedo decirte

Diego: aaaa ahora aras que me quede con la duda

Shira: bueno pues tal ves esto lo compense. Ella le da un beso a diego el la frente

Diego: si eso es suficiente. El en ese momento habia quedado hipnotisado totalmente

Luego shira logra dormir el resto de la noché y diego se queda a su lado

Mas tarde luego de que amanese diego y shira despiertan pero no por su cuenta ya que ellos estaban durmiendo calidamente uno a la par del otro

Sid: despierten enamorados. Grita muy fuerte justo a lado de diego y shira

Diego: a que cuando donde ? Dice despertando de golpe

Shira: que es lo que pasa ? Ella despierta mas tranquila

Sid: bueno uno de dos no esta mal

Diego: que no esta mal sid ?

Sid: bueno crash eddie y yo postamos a ver quien podia espantarlos

Shira: y que apostaron ?

Sid: 900 nuezes por que ?

Shira: mejor consiguelas que ellos te ganaran

Diego: y solo por un juego me despiertas casi que dandome un infarto

Sid: primero que es un infato y no no te desperte solo por eso

Shira: no es infato es infarto y si no fue solo por tu juego por que nos levantas

Sid: por que hoy es año nuevo... Y hay muchas cosas que hacer vamos arriba. El sale corriendo antes de torpezar contra una roca y caer de boca al suelo

Shira: sid estas bien. Ella iva a ver si sid se encontraba bien pero diego la detiene

Diego: tranquila sid hace eso todo el tiempo... Estara bien

Shira: bueno si tu lo dices pero, sabes algo tengo hambre

Diego: pues vamos a comer algo

Diego: solo una pregunta... Por que no te asustaste cuando sid nos grito ?

Shira: has pasado una noché en un barco pirata

Diego: no yo prefiero la tierra firme

Shira: pues ahi esta la respuesta uno se acostumbra a escuchar gritos

Luego de eso diego y shira se alegan un poco para podes comer algo sin ser vistos, y no paso mucho tiempo para que atraparan una perza

Ambos estaban comiendo y diego nota que shira esta mas contenta de lo normal

Diego: te pasa algo linda ?

Shira: nop por que ?

Diego: te veo mas alegre de lo normal

Shira: pues por que estoy mas alegre de lo normal

Diego: así pues yo igual estoy contento por algo

Shira: por que estas contento

Diego: no se

Shira: no seas mentiroso diego

Diego: ok te lo dire mas tarde

Luego ambos terminan de comer y regresan a la cueva en dónde esperaron la hora para que iniciara la fiesta

Pasan unas horas y anochece por lo cual sod intenta de inprecionar a los demas haciendo fuego

Sid: ok esot es magíga. El frota dos piedras haciendo que salgan unas chispas pero no pasa nada

Manny: wow siñor mago eso fue increible. Dice con una voz sarcastica

Elli: no seas asi de malo manny... Por que no pruebas de nuevo sid

Sid: eso ago. El sige intentando pero no pasa nada pues por que crash y eddie habian humedicido a laña por lo cual no producia fuego

Manny: y diego y shira en dónde estaran

Elli: dejaa los enamorados te aseguro que tendran su propia fiesta

Mientras sid pecistia en intentar hacer una fogata diego y shira estaban afuera de la cueva sentado viendo el cielo estrellado esperando el año nuevo

Shira: esto es maravilloso

Diego: que es maravilloso. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: es que hace unos años no pensaria que iba a pasar las fiestas con una familia que en realidad me quisiera

Diego: a que te refieres con eso ? El sigue viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: es que yo nunca habia pasado la navidad y el año nuevo con una familia, una verdadera familia. Ella ve a diego a los ojos

Diego la ve y el a ella ambos contemplan la mirada el uno del otro por un buen rato hasta que escuchan que los demas dicen felíz año nuevo lo que les decia que ya era un nuevo año

Diego: sabes shira, recuerdas que me preguntaste por que estaba contento

Shira: si lo recuerdo... Por que

Diego: pues por que lo que mas me hace felíz ahora es el echo de poder pasar un las fiestas con la embra que yo amo con todo mi corazón y que yo se que ella me ama y eso me hace ser el tigre mas felíz del mundo

Shira no dice ni una palabra solo ve a diego a los ojos y luego el camina hacia ella y ella hacia atras pero torpiensan y diego queda sobre shira

Shira: eso que dises es muy muy cierto... Feliz año nuevo diego

Diego: igual a to gatita

Luego shira pasa sus patas sobre el lomo de diego y ambos se besan por un buen rato bajo la luz de la luna antes de volver con los otros

The end

Bueno esto fue todo espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen sus reviews y hasta la proxima felices fiestas a todos cuidense


End file.
